Who says you only find true love once?
by FarahIan786
Summary: This story is about a teenage girl named Lydia McCullough, who has a tragic past and is caught in a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story, I hope you guys like it. Oh and before I forget I would like to thank my sister Fahima for helping me. If i don't mention her than she will kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the character Lydia McCullough**

Chapter 1

Story begins with Elena and "GANG" meeting up at The Grill.

[At the grill]

"Hey guys and girls, what's up" Elena asked. "Great" they answered in unison. "Why did you tell us to meet you here?" Stefan asked curiously. "Wow Elena, you look very happy today, what's the occasion?" Caroline asked. "Chill guys what's with the 20 questions" said Elena. "Well I called you'll here to tell you'll about my childhood friend who is returning to Mystic Falls" Elena replied. "Wait, what childhood friend and why don't we know about her?" Stefan asked confused. "Remember when we first met and I was really sad" Elena told Stefan. "Yeah" Stefan replied. "I was sad because my childhood best friend Lydia ran away god knows why" Elena told them."OMG, I can't believe Lydia is coming back…I'm so happy" Bonnie screamed excited. "Great just what Mystic Falls needs "another defenseless human"." Damon air quoted sarcastically... "Shut up Damon and please behave when she arrives." Elena pleaded…

They all ate in silence and went home to prepare for Lydia's welcome back party.

Elena was in her backyard remembering her childhood games she played with Lydia.

_Flashback _

"_Don't run too fast Lydia I can't catch up" six-year-old Elena complained. "That is why we call it Tag Dumbo" Lydia teased Elena. Lydia ran and hid behind hers and Elena's mom. "Where is she mommy" Elena asked her mom. "I dunno baby" her mom replied._

_End of flashback_

LPOV

I saw the sign '_welcome to mystic falls_' I started to regret my decision, but I have to get over my fears, now there is no going back. I just entered mystic falls and I saw someone lying on the road. I stopped my car to go help him but when I got out of the car there was no one. I was about to go back but someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the car. He started to compel me. "Compulsion will not work on me you know". I explained. "How do you who I am" asked the vampire. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" I challenged. He tried to grab me but I used my skills and shoved him to the car and smacked him across the face and bent his broke his arm and staked him near his heart then drove away.

"What a jerk"

[Boarding House]

Damon slammed the door in anger

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked concerned for his brother

"Did you know that Mystic Falls dumb and defenseless humans has started to fight back?" Damon said angrily

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused by what Damon just said

"I went for a hunt and the girl I chose to feed on fought back like Jackie Chan and broke my arm and staked me though she missed my heart, She is lucky I didn't see her face properly." Damon said

"Why? What would you have done if you had seen her face?"Stefan asked suppressing his laugh

"I would have haunt her down…but fear not brother I am gonna find her even if it's the last thing I do before I kick the bucket." Damon said with a sinister tone

"Good luck with that."Stefan murmured

"I heard that." Damon said

Stefan snorted and left the boarding house

"I will find you Miss Jackie Chan wannabee," Damon said to himself before pouring himself a drink

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I hope you guys like the first chapter and the idea. If you liked it please leave a review and feel free to suggest what you want in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 2

Epov

We heard Lydia's car in the driveway so I told everyone to switch of the lights and hide. A second later the door opened we all said Surprise but it turned out to be Damon

"Oh no. No, guys, the surprise isn't for him, false alarm." Said Elena

Before they could hide again Lydia entered through the front door. "Surprise" everyone said lamely.

"Guys, surprise, come on. She's here."Said Elena

"What a party!" Said Lydia

"Welcome back, honey." Caroline said hugging Lydia

"Thank you." Said Lydia

"We have been planning your party...for the past two days. It got wasted on a jerk."Bonnie said with anger in her eyes

" It's okay. Bonnie."Lydia told her and pulled in a hug

"This is awesome. Thank you."She said and we all pulled her in a group hug

LPOV

I was really surprised to see them happy, I thought they would be angry with me since I practically disappeared without informing anyone.

"Lydia Come on I want you to meet someone."Elena said dragging me along with her

She took me near the pool table to a guy but all I could see was his back.

Lydia: Elena all I can see is his back, well it's a hot back

The guy turned so we could see his face just as I finished my sentence

Elena: Well Lydia meet my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and Stefan meet Lydia my cousin

Stefan extended his hand and I shook it, Woah its cold I thought to myself

Stefan: Pleasure to meet you

Lydia: Pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore

Caroline and Bonnie came running to where we were standing.

Caroline: Hey what's wrong? She asked me

Me: Nothing just had a long drive, I'm exhausted and I need a drink so I'm gonna head to the bar.

Bonnie: Since when do you drink? And besides aren't you a lil underaged

Lydia: My sweet and innocent lil bonnie, like they say you only live once besides when did I ever followed rules.(I winked and they all laughed)

[At the bar]

I sat on the chair by the bar deciding on what I wanted to drink, I looked around and saw the vampire who attacked me when I entered Mystic falls with Alaric. The vampire wiggled his fingers but I just ignored him.

DPOV

I was at the bar with Alaric I was so not interested in meeting Elena's another pathetic relative so I decided to sit with Alaric. After few minutes I look to my left and saw a gorgeous girl thinking something maybe deciding on what to order. She is extremely beautiful and has curves, with full breasts and rounded hips. She stands five-foot-seven, she has thick, dark brown hair that shined black in right light with dark brown eyes and tanned skin.

Damon: Nine o'clock, Ric

Alaric: I have already noticed and she will never fall for your charm

Damon: Really Ric no one can reject this…said pointing at himself from up to down

Alaric rolled his eyes and said: "Forget it."

Damon: but how? Just look her Ric

Alaric: Alcohol

Damon: perfect… Dan, Send your finest bottle of Chardonnay to that gorgeous girl there.

Alaric: Give me the 200 pounds. Why are you wasting money? And anyway, you are not her type.

Damon: If I don't go to her...how will she know, what God has sent for her? I am the total package, Ric.

Dan: Sorry, Superman your bottle got turned down

Damon: What?

Alaric: Your package got rejected.

Damon was angry and angry Damon is just bad news so Ric decided to cheer him up

Alaric: By the way, Damon. You are right. How will she know what God has sent for her? What are you thinking about? That girl's future lies in your hands. Go get her.

Just than Damon walk to the girl to buy her a drink and prove Ric that no one can resist his charm.

Ric: And listen, don't come back empty-handed. Damon nodded than Ric said "He'll get bashed up."

**A/N guys please leave a review if you like it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

chapter 3

LPOV

I was still deciding on what to drink just than I notice a movement to my right and I turned to see and I Saw the Vamp walking towards me…"Great just what I needed Bloody vamp can't he leave me alone."

Vamp: Hi my name is Damon

Lydia: So?

Damon: And you are?

Lydia: Not interested

Damon: That's a unique and interesting name…So Miss not interested can I buy you a drink?

Lydia: Seriously Take a hint, Damon is it? Besides I don't accept drinks from strangers

Damon: Well I am planning on changing that besides I told you my name so I'm not a stranger anymore.

Lydia: Hey I can buy myself a drink and I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't wanted your drink when I turned your package down.

Damon: Don't you think you are a lil underage to buy yourself a drink

Lydia: I have my ways

Damon: Really? I would love to see them

Me to the bartender: hey sweetheart what's your name?

Bartender: Dan Morgan

Lydia: So Dan can I have a bourbon neat

Dan: Sorry but I will have to see your ID first

Damon laughed but I ignored him and there is no way I am going to give up

Lydia: Tell you what Dan you give me my drink and you earn yourself a date with me…So what say deal or no deal?

Dan: You really go out with some guy you don't know?

Lydia: Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know...(she said looking a Damon)

Dan hands me my drink and tells me that he will pick me up at 7 tomorrow. After I got my drink I gave Damon my victorious smile and he gave me a death glare…

Damon: I really need to kill someone today before I loose my mind

EPOV

After the party

Everyone was exhausted so we decided to stay at the boarding house so that we can fill Lydia on what was going on in Mystic Falls coz I really didn't want her to be in dark.

Lydia: Wow! Who stays here?

Elena: Stefan and his brother

Lydia: Stefan has a brother…Is he as hot as Stefan? (She winked)

Elena: Yes, Stefan has a brother and I advise you to stay away from him he is dangerous.

Lydia: Ok Mom…(She giggled)

We were sitting on the couch and waiting for Damon to show up. Just as Damon walked in Lydia jumped out from her sit and coughed her drink out.

Lydia: you?, what are you doing here? Stefan how can you let a psycho in your house?

Elena: What are you talking about Lydia?

Damon: So you are the Famous Lydia I have been hearing about…(Damon winked and gave his famous smirk.)

Lydia: I knew I should have just killed you when I had a chance to.

All of them looked at me with wide eyes and confused face including Damon

Elena: What's going on?

Lydia: He attacked me when I was driving to the grill few hours ago

Damon: when did I ever attack you?

Lydia: oh so now you don't even remember, well then let me remind you…remember few hours ago some girl broke your arm and staked you.

Damon: So it was you I should have known by the way you turned my offer down in the grill only a girl like you could do that. BTW you missed my heart next time go for the heart

Lydia: I was born at night not last night. I know where to stake a vampire and I spared your life because I was not in a mood of taking care of a body.

Just when Lydia said that Damon lunged out on her and pinned her to the wall by her neck but Lydia kicked him and then snapped his neck.

Lydia: I am faster and smarter than an average girl (She said while kicking his stomach)

LPOV

Lydia: Well that will keep him out for a while so what did you wanted to tell me before we were interrupted by that jerk over there

Elena: Lydia that jerk over is Stefan's psychotic brother, Damon Salvatore

Lydia: Wait what?if he is your brother then you are a, Oh My God

Stefan: Yes, My brother and I are vampires

Lydia: No frickin way, how is it possible to have a brother who is completely opposite to you even when you are a vampire?

Stefan: I ask myself that very same question everyday.

Elena: But how did you know what he was?

Lydia: Come on Elena you know me. Did you really think I would come to a town where mysterious animal attacks has occurred without investigating?I had my doubts but when Damon attacked me it was a cherry on top.

Elena: Yah right I forgot you were always the nosy and detective types…(we both started laughing)

Stefan: that still does not explain the butt kicking skills

Lydia: oh that I may have taken martial arts classes when I left mystic falls…(I lied to them because I was not ready to tell them the truth just yet)

Elena: Wow you've got to teach me all that

Lydia: I would love to but not today or tomorrow

Elena: Why not?

Lydia: Because today I am exhausted and tomorrow I have a date with a bartender. (says "bartender" with a disgusted tone)

Elena: woah, when did that happen?

Lydia: at the party I was at the bar and that jerk came to me to buy me a drink and I turned him down saying that I can buy myself a drink so I ordered myself a drink but because of my age the bartender denied so I made a deal with him and after that you know how it goes.

Elena: You have changed Lydia

Lydia: well when life gives you lemons

Stefan: make lemonades, now that you know what's going on in Mystic falls can we go and sleep

Elena: ya please I'm exhausted

Lydia: but I don't know everything…(I pouted)

Elena: Yes but for now go and get some rest we will talk about it tomorrow when everyone is around

Lydia: ok

With that we all went to our respective rooms but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go and check up on Damon who apparently was nowhere to be found but how did he got up so quickly wasn't he suppose to be unconscious. So I decided to watch TV and they were playing OUAT my fav show. I was so lost in the show I that I didn't even notice that I fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 4

LPOV

Sunday morning

I was fast asleep when my phone buzzed I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't in the living room I was in the room given to me in the boarding house.I was staying at the boarding house because the mayor had put my house on lease. How did I get here? I asked myself coz as long as I remember I fell asleep in the living room. Again my phone buzzed I growled and unlocked my phone to read the text it was from Elena saying they are waiting for me at the grill. I got up and hurried to the bathroom and changed.

[At the grill]

I spotted the Mystic falls Scooby doo gang sitting in the corner, I walked to them. As I went near I spotted Elena sandwiched between the Salvatore brothers. Damon gave me that it's - not - over - between - us look but I just ignored him and took a sit next to Bonnie.

Lydia: what's up guys?

They all replied with depressed tone so I decided to lighten up the atmosphere

Lydia: Why do you guys look like you just came from a funeral?

Bonnie: What do you want us to do Lydia?

Caroline: Yes do tell us because all we do now-a-days is make plans to kill the threat that is roaming around Mystic falls and worry about what will happen next

Lydia: Well that sucks

Elena: You look happy today, what's the matter?

Lydia: seriously, Do we need to have a reason to be happy?...come on guys it's a beautiful bright Sunday morning or should say afternoon, besides I am with my friends having whatever you call this...(pointing at th table)

Damon: It's called a brunch Miss not interested. I thought you were smarter than that.

I laughed before replying to him

Lydia: Clearly your definition and my definition of brunch differ Mr. Psychotic Salvatore

Damon: Well do tell us your definition I'm all ears

Lydia: Guys brunch with friends means having fun cracking jokes and not to forget having delicious food and booze not sitting here and worrying about what might or might not happen. YOLO people

Stefan: Finally someone said it out loud, so what do you suggest?

Elena: oww I know lets fill her in on what happened after she left and then you can tell us why you left?

Damon: Elena that's your definition of having fun?

Lydia: oh we will have fun as soon as you subtract yourself from this equation

Damon rolled his eyes and said: "I am out of here I have a meeting with someone."

Lydia: well knock yourself out

With that he left winking at me and mouthing something that I didn't quite catch and after that everyone left besides Bonnie. Even though Elena and I are cousins Bonnie's been my best friend. So she knew what was going on in my life.

Bonnie: How you feeling?

Lydia: I'll survive, hey what's the time?

Bonnie: It's almost 3 why?

Lydia: I have a date at 7 so I better go and get ready

Bonnie: A date? With who?

Lydia: that bartender over there… I pointed in his direction

Bonnie: Well he is cute

Lydia: You know cute guys are not my type

Bonnie: Then, why are you going with him?

Lydia: Long story will tell you when I get back. Wish me luck

Bonnie: Good luck

It was almost 7 and I was ready waiting for Dan to knock or hoot whatever I just wanted to get it over with. I could easily turn it down but I don't break my promises so I am forced to go out with him. It was 7:05 when I heard a knock on my door so I ran to open it.

Dan: Hey, You ready?

Lydia: As ready as I can be, so where are you taking me?

Dan: there is this new club that opened last week it's a little out-of-town but I had two passes so I thought why not

Lydia: sure that should be fun, but wait am I not a lil underage to go to a club

Dan: well that didn't stop you from buying a drink yesterday

Lydia: True, but they will not allow me to enter

Dan: The bouncer is my friend so don't worry about that

Lydia: ok than what are you waiting for? Let's go and have some fun

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me then we drove and after what seemed like forever we finally reached our destination. Since the bouncer was Dan's friend he let us in without checking my ID. Dan went to get drinks for us and I was walking towards the bathroom but I bumped into someone when I looked up I was shocked to see Ric and more shocked to see Damon with him. I ignored him and hugged Ric

Lydia: What's up Ric? Long time no see

Ric: Lydia what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here

Lydia: Why shouldn't I be here?

Damon: I don't know because you are not old enough to be here

Lydia: whatever

Damon: Ric how do you know her?

Ric: Her mother was a friend of mine when I was in Duke

Damon: Is that why you were stopping from buying her a drink because you knew she will turn me down?

Ric: Duh

Lydia: Ya and I am the same girl who vervained him and then snapped his neck

Ric is shocked to know this and tells me "you are that girl." He walks up to me and tells me that "I should have known first you turned him down but snapping his neck." He salutes me saying he respects me and with that he high-fived me. Just than Dan comes with our drinks and leads me to the dance floor.

Damon: Whose side are you on?

Ric: Of course yours but the girl's got spunk and why didn't you tell me she was the one who snapped your neck

Damon: I need a drink

NPOV

Damon saw them stepping down from the dance floor breathless from the non-stop dancing. Lydia's date walks off to the men's room while she is left looking around the club. She stops in her roaming upon seeing Damon walking towards her with his sexy trademark smirk that can melt any girl. She tries to walk away but he held her forearm and pulled her towards him backing her against the wall.

Damon: Just answer my one question before leaving

She glares at him with anger and struggles against his hold trying to free herself

Damon: Usually it takes me only two minutes to understand people but I'm not able to understand you. A girl who can fight like Jackie Chan and comes to a club with someone you are clearly not interested in just to prove me wrong. He stares at her with curiosity and asks her "who exactly are you?"

Lydia: "Who am I?"And with that she quickly shrugs off his hold on her and angrily says "I am your worst nightmare. Now step away."

Damon is simply amused by her answer and her behavior holds her arm again to stop her from walking away from him. Damon smiles at her and tells her that "there is something in you," circles her again and says "Someone who challenged me must have something special so I will give you advice for your betterment, stop messing with me or else the results won't be pretty,"

She is shocked by his words and replies "oh really? You seem to know everything, you only saw me for few hours and you came to know how I am huh?"

Damon: for now I know you are someone who shouldn't be taken lightly

Lydia: good

Lydia is upset and tries to walk away again but Damon once again stops her by pulling and backing her against the wall. Lydia obviously struggles to get rid of his hold, her wide angry eyes glaring at him but Damon admires her, runs his finger down her cheek, brushing away her hair with his finger and tells her "You look pretty with your hair down."Lydia is disgusted and angry with his actions and shoves him away from her. Lydia's refusal only amuses Damon who tries to stop her by holding her shoulder but just then Ric walks up to them.

Ric: What's wrong?

Damon: Nothing

Ric: Lydia, are you ok?

Lydia: Ya I'm fine, if you see my date just tell him I was not feeling well so I took a lift home Please.

And with that she walks out.


End file.
